Inside
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Cuando tratas de hacer regalos a todo el mundo, nunca piensas que una bolsa en miniatura de Santa te causará más de un problema. La Navidad de Hermione será agitada, comenzando por revelarle una historia a una Luna sin espíritu Navideño.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Había hecho esto para Navidad, y se me olvidó publicarlo aquí, es un Fic de dos capítulos._

_Aquí el primero_

_=D_

* * *

Estaba ahí, mirándolo con la mayor de las ternuras, observando con cariño aquel par de guantes negros, con sus iniciales bordadas en escarlata.

Sonrió mientras él se marchaba dándole la espalda, lo que siempre vería de él, lo que él siempre le permitiría ver.

Suspiró, faltaba muy poco para las doce de la noche, pero no pudo evitar volver a levantarse, por si lo encontraba, por si lo veía. Y lo vio.

Volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, en una esquina vio el pequeño cuerpo de Luna tratar de alcanzar alguna criatura, iba vestida muy similar a ella, la única diferencia recaía en que Luna llevaba, una vez más, su varita detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó mientras.

- Trato de recuperar mi espíritu navideño - sonrió mientras se rendía de su infructuoso intento.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? - inquirió sabiendo que era una más de las locuras de Luna.

- No, ya nada me hará volver a creer en Nargles - suspiró abatida - esas criaturas no existen.

Hermione abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendida y preocupada, no concebía un mundo dónde Luna no creyera en criaturas inexistentes, era como si Harry no fuera el salvador del día, si Ron no la hiciera rabiar con sus tonteras, como si ella no se odiara con...

Detuvo sus pensamientos en ese mismo instante, asustada con lo que iba a formarse en su rápido cerebro. Pero si su último pensamiento era erróneo, ¿podría haber una posibilidad de que Luna dejara de creer en aquellas criaturas?

No, no podía ser cierto, algo debía hacer para que ella creyese de nuevo en la navidad.

- Luna - susurró tratando de pensar en algo.

- Dime - sonrió algo menos soñadora - ¡OH! Qué bellos guantes, ¿Puedo?

- Sí - se los pasó sin mucho interés, pero pronto se dio cuenta de dónde procedían y para quién exclusivamente eran – No, son...lo siento - se disculpó - pero es un regalo, que sólo yo puedo usar.

- ¿Ves?, la navidad es egoísta, gracias a Merlín perdí el entusiasmo en ella - dijo la rubia con tristeza, mientras se volteaba para marcharse.

- ¡Pero puedo contarte cómo los conseguí! - le gritó antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

Luna sonrió como antes, como si algo supiera que los demás no. Hermione suspiró con cansancio y le tomó de la mano, llevándola a unas escaleras junto a un ventanal de donde se podía ver a lo lejos el pueblo.

- Estos guantes, son especiales Luna - comenzó Hermione - vienen de un lugar que seguramente jamás creerías, como ahora, que no crees en la bella navidad.

- Mi espíritu navideño - recalcó Luna - lo perdí.

- Exacto - dijo la castaña - a eso me refiero, lo que pasa, es que a veces puedes perderte, pero, como estos guantes, encuentras algo mucho, mucho mejor...

"- Sólo me falta bordarlos y estarán listos - sonrió mientras acarreaba todas las bolsas.

Hermione detuvo su andar un momento ató por fin su cabello en una media cola, y ordenándolo todo retomó su camino. Más adelante, las cabezas de sus mejores amigos le indicaron que la esperaban, apresuró el paso y llegó hasta ellos exhalando el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¡Hola! – saludó.

- ¿Son todos regalos, Hermione? - preguntó Ron tratando de abrir una de las bolsas.

- La mayoría - respondió - ¿Ya vuelven al castillo?

- Sí - respondió Ginny - Ya acabamos con las compras, no es mucho lo que hay que pensar, cada quien se encarga de enumerar lo que quiere cada navidad - rodó los ojos - ¿Aún te queda por hacer?

- Algo - se lamentó.

- ¿Te llevamos las bolsas? - se ofreció Harry.

- Te lo agradecería enormemente - sonrió ella.

- Claro - bufó el pelirrojo - más carga para nosotros.

- Calla y camina - advirtió su hermana, sacando la varita.

Hermione sonrió, así era Ron. Cubrió mejor su cuello con la bufanda y continuó con su camino una vez perdió de vista a sus amigos.

Pasó por varias tiendas, pero no se detuvo. Entró en una de las que estaban casi vacías y salió de ahí con un gran surtido de lanas que había pedido exclusivamente para la ocasión, a pesar de que quedaba pocas horas para Navidad, sabía que podría lograr su cometido.

Aún era temprano y Hermione seguía a las afueras del pueblo tejiendo sin parar, hasta se había pasado la hora de la comida. Seguía haciendo ropa con las muchas lanas que había conseguido, de seguro que a Dobby le encantarán las nuevas calcetas y gorros que le había hecho.

Suspiró cuando su estomago rugió de hambre, se levantó, dejando todos los artículos en una bolsa a los pies del gran árbol en el que estaba sentada. Se estiró por el dolor de permanecer demasiado tiempo en una posición.

Se puso de nuevo sus guantes negros y cuando iba a recoger sus bolsas, un pequeño trozo de tela roja dio con su pie derecho, se agachó con naturalidad e inspeccionó el artículo.

- Es como la que lleva a cuestas Papa Noel – sonrió.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas, la pequeña tela de color rojo brilló. Hermione abrió los ojos con algo de susto, y soltó la tela haciendo que esta se enganchara en una de las ramas de aquel árbol, su intenso brillo cesó, la tela se expandió y se la tragó sin dejar rastro.

Tosió con algo de dificultad, lo que vio, o mejor dicho, no vio la asustó mucho más. Podía oler la humedad bajo ella, sentía en sus rodillas algo blando, como lodo, tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar muy pequeño y que alguien la observaba con insistencia. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar, pero él se adelantó.

- De todas las personas en el mundo – siseó – tenías que ser tú.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Hermione levantándose.

- No lo intentes – dijo la voz – mientras más te muevas, el lodo te absorberá.

- Tú, tu voz… - se desesperó.

Una luz apareció proveniente de un encendedor, podía ver la mayoría de las facciones a la débil luz del fuego y como si fuera un chiste, él sonrió.

- ¡Bu! – dijo, Hermione frunció el ceño – Sí, Granger, soy yo.

- Malfoy – gruñó Hermione.

- Déjame adivinar – se burló – tocaste la tela, luego brilló y cuando cesó te tragó como un sapo que atrapa una mosca.

- Vaya – respondió con sorna – ya somos dos moscas en el estomago del sapo.

Vio como la cara de Malfoy se contorsionó en una mueca de odio, se levantó con un poco más de fuerza, aún así y como había dicho Malfoy podía sentir como sus pies se hundían en aquel lodo.

- ¿Has intentado magia? – un bufido fue toda la respuesta del rubio - ¿Ni el _Lumus_ sirve?

- Sí sirve, pero no quiero que este lugar sea lo último que vea – siseó.

- _Lumus_ –

El lugar era deprimente, medía alrededor de tres metros, el líquido fangoso en el que estaba parada efectivamente era lodo, aunque su color era de un negro fuerte.

- Debemos salir de aquí – gimió.

- OH, qué gran idea, por qué no se me ocurrió antes – ironizó el rubio, recibiendo una mortífera mirada de la castaña.

- Qué gracioso, acaso te diste cuenta – inquirió – de la luz que se ve allá arriba.

Malfoy levantó la mirada, y efectivamente, allá, una luz tenue se divisaba. Se levantó también con algo de fuerza y sacando su varita, intentó algunos hechizos; nada.

- ¿Es una rama eso que se ve ahí? – preguntó Draco, tomando con agresividad la muñeca de Hermione para que alumbrara mejor.

- Duele – alegó ella.

- Sí, sí –

- Estaba al lado de un árbol cuando la cosa esta me tragó –

- Si tan solo pudiéramos arrojar algo a esa rama –

Pasaron algunos minutos tratando de convocar alguna cuerda para que pudieran salir, pero nada daba resultado. Hermione estaba muriendo de calor por el espacio que compartía con tan irritante compañero, el lodo le llegaba a los tobillos y se le dificultaba mucho respirar.

- Tu bufanda – exclamó Draco asustándola.

- No mide diez metros, idiota – bufó ella, sin paciencia.

- Dame – dijo él arrebatándosela y comenzando a destejerla – así y con un hechizo de reforzamiento, tendremos nuestra propia cuerda.

- Brillante –

- ¿Te sorprende? – bramó él, con odio en la mirada.

- Ya nada me sorprende – dijo en vez de responder que sí.

Draco lanzó algunos hechizos a la lana, algunos fueron aceptados, otros rechazados. Hermione lo miró intentar lanzar la lana hacia arriba, pero como predijo, no alcanzó, aun le faltaban unos metros.

- Tus guantes – demandó Draco.

- Olvídalo – chilló ella.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no? –

Se los pasó con un sabor amargo en la boca, lo vio deshacerlos y cerró los ojos para ver como sus guantes se unían a su bufanda.

- Necesitas un contra peso – dijo ella , pero él no la miró – oye – repitió – Hombres.

Se sacó una de sus botas, le quitó la cuerda atando un extremo a su enlodado calzado y los dos juntos, vieron, como la cuerda salía por la luz y se enredaba perfectamente en la rama.

- Las damas primero – sonrió Draco y Hermione se confundió.

Tiró de la lana para estar segura de que no se desmoronaría, luego comenzó a escalar con dificultad, tenía varios centímetros de lodo en los pies y sus manos le dolían.

- Veo la salida – miró a Draco, que iba un poco debajo de ella.

- Apresúrate – le gritó él, desesperado – no mires hacia abajo.

Pero miró con horror como el lodo comenzaba a subir amenazante. Hermione apuró el paso, lastimándose, sentía como la brisa de afuera alcanzaba a revolver su pelo y la esperanza recorrió todo su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando su mano derecha tomó la gruesa rama por la que estaba sujetada la lana.

- Ya estamos – gritó hacia atrás y vio a Malfoy con el lodo hasta el cuello.

- Vete – espetó – con un demonio Granger.

La castaña puso su otra mano sobre la rama y de un impulso, pudo salir y aterrizar en la dura nieve. Se apresuro a ver cómo la bolsa pequeña se desvanecía, cerrando la salida para Malfoy.

Con toda su fuerza tomó la lana y tiró de ella, sentía como si estuviera intentando trasladar el árbol, y justo cuando iba a rendirse, la bolsa expulsó a Draco de sus entrañas, con todo y lodo sobre Hermione."

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Luna, interesada - ¿Tus guantes se destruyeron?

- Sí – sonrió – no son los originales, pero son mejores.

- Así que Malfoy te los obsequió – sonrió la rubia.

- No exactamente –

- Te los dio, cuando le contaste que los guantes te los había enviado tu madre y esperabas ponerle tus iniciales en escarlata – apuntó mirando al techo, como si hubiera encontrado algo – él vino y te los dio.

- Sí –

- Eso es un obsequio – se levantó y cogió algo con la mano, que depositó en su pecho – ahora, el asunto es ¿Qué le obsequiarás tú?

Luna se fue, dejando a Hermione con la mirada perdida en los guantes, al parecer, la rubia había recuperado su espíritu navideño.

* * *

_Ya pronto subiré el último._

_Besos,_

_Aniia._


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡**Hola**!**_

_He regresado con la segunda parte y final de este Fic, que se suponía sería para navidad, pero en fin, a mí siempre me llega todo tarde._

_Sé que nadie a comentado aún, pero no importa, sé que me leeís, eso es suficiente por ahora._

_**Nota Importante:** Chicas y chicos, no sé si sabrán, si no pues se enteran, Re y Yo estamos en un proyecto ambicioso, es un Blog donde pondremos tonterías, cosas serias, hablaremos de Fics buenos, Fics malos, más o menos, ya tenemos a nuestra primera víctima, digo, autora, entra y averigua quién es http:/ con-olor-a-pergamino. blogspot. com/ (Sin espacios)_

_Ahora, a leer._

_**Go**._

* * *

¿Qué podría darle que ya no tuviera él? ¿Una colonia? ¿Una camisa? ¿Una costosa escoba, que de seguro ni con vender todas sus cosas pagaría?

Los últimos días para Hermione estaban siendo más tortuosos de lo que alguna vez imaginó, no dormía tranquila, comer era agotador y pensar en qué podría interesarle era frustrante. Pasar año nuevo así no era nada alentador.

Estaba en blanco, sin ideas, sin una mísera idea que pudiera renovar su cansado cerebro, su palidez estaba llegando al extremo que parecía una segunda Malfoy, sus sonrosadas mejillas habían dado a parar en el baúl de los recuerdos, juntos con su energía y confianza.

Se sentía devastada.

Mil veces se preguntó la razón de porqué se tomaba la molestia de hacer lo que hacía, pero bastaba con una pequeña y sutil mirada a sus guantes bordados con sus iniciales para recordarse que su motivo no era estúpido, mucho menos descabellado, sólo quería retribuir el bonito gesto que había tenido para con ella, nada más.

El cuatro de Enero y después de que Luna no aguantó más, la misma había secuestrado a Hermione a una sala de clases vacía, habían charlado por alrededor de una hora, siendo él el tema principal.

- No tengo idea de qué obsequiarle Luna – se quejaba mientras como leona daba vueltas en el salón – Qué puedo ofrecerle que no tenga ya.

- Hay muchas cosas que ellos necesitan y no saben – susurró la rubia, meciendo los pies.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? –

- Oh, si ellos no lo saben, menos yo – sonrió con naturalidad, Hermione sólo suspiró.

- Por cierto Luna, ¿Tus zapatos? –

- Se extraviaron otra vez – dijo con simpleza al encogerse de hombros – Ya volverán.

Luego de eso, estuvo tan desesperada que hasta se planteó la idea de preguntarle a Lavender o a Parvati, pero como quería que le hicieran tantas preguntas, decidió callar.

Seis de Enero.

Seguía sin ideas para el obsequio de Malfoy, pero algo en el ambiente había de pronto cambiado. Hermione podía sentir la persistente mirada del muchacho clavada en su nuca, sentía la tensión cuando pasaba a su lado y palpaba con claridad su molestia. Algo le molestaba al rubio y ella no sabía qué.

Fue ese mismo día en la tarde, que se topó con él a solas camino al Gran Comedor.

- Granger – dijo él con brusquedad, haciendo que la muchacha saltara de miedo – Detente.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó tímida, sin averiguar que él acababa de darle una orden.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – procuró modular la voz, a pesar de lo apartado del pasillo, a esa hora era algo concurrido.

- Nada, ¿debiera pasarme algo? – sus manos temblaban.

- Ese nada ni Merlín se la cree – bufó – estás pálida, delgada y bastante ojerosa.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un impulso instintivo de largarse de ahí se apoderó de ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordó quién era ella y quién era el que le hablaba con demasiada confianza.

- Gracias Malfoy – soltó con ironía – por recalcar mis bellas virtudes.

- No te hagas la tonta –

- No puede hacerme pasar por algo que no soy – replicó – y, sin ánimo de responder tu pregunta pero haciéndolo de todos modos, mi estado deriva del agotador estudio y de mis muchas otras obligaciones.

- Hace años que estás llena de conocimiento como un mosquito chupa sangre – picó con malicia – pero jamás te habías visto tan deplorable.

- Genial, de pálida pasé a deplorable – gruñó.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero –

- No, no lo sé, ¿Te molestaría explicarme? – casi chilló de manos en las caderas.

- Yo lo sé – dijo de pronto una voz a la espalda de Malfoy.

- Luna – gimió Hermione, tratando de que se marchara.

- Es más que obvio – dijo de pronto la rubia, sin hacer casos a los tirones de Hermione por sacarla del lugar – Malfoy está preocupado por tu aspecto y tu aspecto Hermione recae en que no sabes qué regalarle por Navidad, para retribuirle el obsequio.

Tanto Draco como Hermione enrojecieron, Hermione doblemente al ver el suave rubor en la piel pálida y lisa de Malfoy, comenzó a toser con algo de escándalo al no saber qué más hacer. La rubia los dejó solos mientras ellos miraban en distintas direcciones y cuando el rubio e increíblemente liso cabello de Luna dobló la siguiente esquina, el muchacho se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo la lunática? –

- No le digas así – gruñó olvidándose de lo extraño de la situación – Es una hermosa persona.

- Que dice locuras…-

- La mayoría de las veces ella tiene razón, está algo salida, pero es inteligente y sagaz – defendió.

- Entonces… ¿Tiene razón? ¿Has estado así pensando en qué regalarme de vuelta? –

Hermione tuvo que odiar su sentido de la amistad por algunos segundos, no le respondió con un alto y claro "Sí" pero en cambio suspiró rendida, era lo único que le daría y eso era lo único que él necesitaba como confirmación.

No le dijo nada más, al contrario, se dio media vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos se marchó como cuando le obsequio aquel par de guantes en la noche previa a Navidad, y mientras caminaba aristocráticamente, levantó la frente y dijo:

- Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente Granger – arrastró las palabras – no hay ningún bien material que tú puedas darme y me interese, al contrario, sé que eres incapaz de poder siquiera adivinar la clase de fragancia que uso.

- Engreído – le gritó.

- Gracias – sonrió sin que ella lo viese – pero nunca he tenido algo intangible, por cierto.

Hermione no pudo procesar nada más después de la palabra "Incapaz", cuando volvió a su habitación de noche aún estaba enfadada y hecha una furia, sus amigos no se atrevieron a molestarla en el trayecto a su sala común aunque Luna fue la única valiente en abrazarla y desearle unas buenas noches, a lo que la castaña respondió con un descortés "Sí, sí, tú también, como si fuera posible".

Poder conciliar el sueño fue lo peor que le pasó, escuchaba claramente los indeseables ronquidos de Parvati y el insistente movimiento de Lavender entre sus sábanas, nunca antes le había molestado, pero al parecer esa noche todos los sonidos estaban a mil.

- Claro que sé el nombre de tu fragancia idiota – susurró con agresividad.

Se volteó una vez más implorándole a Morfeo que se apiadara de ella y la llevara entre sus brazos, al parecer, y muy en el fondo, Morfeo sólo jugaba por algunos minutos con sus víctimas, ya que tenía aún mucho trabajo que realizar. En cinco minutos Hermione estaba profundamente dormida.

Pero despertó tan rápido como se durmió.

Hermione era de esas personas que se dedican a escuchar a la gente, pero que también escuchan lo que quieren escuchar. Intangible, eso había salido de los labios de Malfoy luego de que él se marchara sin siquiera brindarle una mirada.

Estaba a mitad de la noche, con un pie en el suelo y el resto del cuerpo sentado en la cama, indecisa de sus pensamientos, algo turbada ante la enorme idea de algo intangible para Malfoy, es que era una bruja, cómo no lo había pensado antes.

Decidió salir de la cama de todas formas, el frío la inundó de inmediato, se calzó sus zapatillas de levantar y puso precariamente la capa del colegio sobre sus hombros, que fue lo primero que encontró, con su varita bien firme salió sigilosa de la torre de los leones, despertando en el trayecto solamente a la señora gorda.

- Estas no son horas de salir – le gruñó.

- Esa no es manera de trabajar – le gruñó de vuelta.

Supuso que había caminado por el desierto castillo por alrededor de una hora, serían las una y media de la madrugada y ni rastro de aquel ser albino que era objeto de sus desvelos y malos humores. Rió una vez más ante su insistencia en encontrarlo ya que de seguro, y como persona casi normal que era, estaría en su cama felizmente dormido.

Agradeció con gran cariño al castillo encantado por el que transitaba, hasta el momento, sólo se había topado dos veces con la gata de Filch y ésta ni siquiera había maullado. Parecía que el animal estaba realmente interesado en saber cuál sería su paradero que de curiosa no avisó a su amo.

En más de una ocasión se vio tentada a descender a aquel lugar llamado mazmorras y aporrear la puerta Slytherin para ver si él dejaba aparecer su albino trasero de una buena vez.

Pero no necesitó aporrear ni amenazar a nadie para lograrlo.

Unos metros más adelante estaba él, con la cabeza mirando al negro techo que no alcanzaba a iluminarse por la precaria luz que desprendía la luna. Se volteó cuando sintió la presencia de Hermione, la vio ahí, parada con su varita bien firme, creyó que le atacaría o algo así, pero desistió de la idea, no conocía a la leona muy bien pero sí lo suficiente como saber que ella no haría algo así.

Se volteó con lentitud hacia ella, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo.

Hermione lo veía como en una película en blanco y negro, sólo faltaba que ella corriera a sus brazos y que él la girara en el aire cursimente. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad. Llegó hasta él y ladeó la cabeza, algo confundida al no estar gritándose ni insultándose.

- ¿Qué haces despierto hasta ahora? – inquirió ella.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte – atajó él, con brusquedad.

- No podía dormir – respondió – Me acordé de que aún te debo tu regalo de Navidad.

- Navidad fue hace semanas, Granger – se burló – creo que eres demasiado lenta.

- Quizás – aceptó sin chistar a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño – es que no te escuché con claridad, tienes todo lo que quieres, pero…

- ¿Pero? –

- ¿Y lo que necesitas? –

- Y según tú, qué es eso que necesito –

- Algo intangible – sonrió levantando la varita, el muchacho retrocedió un paso.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Sólo darte un obsequio –

La varita de Hermione brilló un segundo en la oscuridad, de pronto, todo lo demás se comenzó a ver borroso a los ojos de los dos, gradualmente una capa semi-transparente de niebla los cubría, dejándolos en medio de una especie de escudo.

Hermione vio como Malfoy iba a comenzar a graznar y a despotricar, así que decidió actuar primero, se acercó los pasos que los separaban, tomó sus frías mejillas con las manos y de puntillas lo alcanzó.

El primer contacto fue frío ya que la temperatura del cuerpo del rubio distaba mucho de ser normal, Hermione se estremeció al juntar sus labios con los de él, pero no se apartó ningún milímetro. Ella no sabía besar, lo había hecho en cuarto con Viktor pero él era demasiado caballero como para decirle la verdad, así que permaneció ahí, con sus labrios presionando los de él, implorando que él la guiase o la apartase.

Draco no lo podía creer, seguía con los ojos abiertos, podía sentir el calor de la chica en tres partes diferentes de su cuerpo, en sus dos mejillas y sus labios, sobre todo ahí. Miró sus largas pestañas muy de cerca, se percató de la uniformidad del color de su piel, descubrió que su pelo era un arbusto mucho peor de lo que imaginó, pudo oler el delicioso perfume que de seguro era natural y se alarmó al sentir el calor invadir su piel.

Quiso apartarse de inmediato.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione estaba a un segundo de rendirse en su mal planeada idea de un obsequio intangible cuando las manos de Draco capturaron su cintura, sintió el mentolado respiro de su acompañante en la boca, inhaló cuanto pudo de aquel embriagante aroma, olvidándose por un minuto quién era ella.

Draco le abrió sus labios con algo de sorpresa, capturó entre sus dientes una porción de su delicada piel mientras su lengua humedecía los lugares que tocaba. Sus manos sintieron cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se estremecía, la apretó contra sí para impedir que se alejara, ella afirmó sus hombros con tal fuerza que alcanzaba a hacerlo un poco de daño. Y siguió, se adentró en su boca con el permiso precario de ella, recorrió su espalda unas cuantas veces deteniéndose en el lugar justo para no asustarla.

Pronto no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en guiarla ya que ella aprendía rápido, pronto se dejó llevar por el suave beso que compartía con aquella odiosa niña, pronto, así como pronto comenzó fue que el beso terminó.

- Que tengas una feliz Navidad atrasada, Malfoy – dijo Hermione sacando el hechizo con el cual no les descubrirían y marchándose muy hiperventilada.

Draco no le dijo nada, solo sacó su varita de su pantalón y apuntando al techo recitó un hechizo.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente para muchos en el salón, Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el no mirar a la mesa de las serpientes con poco resultado, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo color cada vez que su mirada chocaba imperceptiblemente con la del rubio, dejando a sus amigos más que confundidos.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna observaba con gran alegría sus recuperados zapatos, al parecer en la noche, habían entrado mágicamente a través de su ventana.

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, ando algo sutil, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo NNCCLCHM, así que ando Light, ja._

_Besos,_

_Aniia, la chica Blogera._


End file.
